


Backward But Also Forward

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Drabble, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 08:04:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5777806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Backward But Also Forward

Harry had pictured their first time a thousand times. That's what happened when you fantasised about the same person for ages. 

On a bed, against a wall, over a desk. 

In a classroom, a hotel room, the back room at a club.

On a broom, a flying carpet, a dragon. 

Severus straddled his thighs, pinning Harry to the bed, and, though it was backward to nearly all his fantasies, Harry wasn't about to object. 

Not when Severus was sinking down onto Harry's cock, arse squeezing around him, his long, bony fingers reaching for Harry's shoulders as he began to ride.


End file.
